In the field of logistics, there is a demand for labor saving to save labor and costs. For example, as a method of automating transport of a transport-object such as a basket truck, a method of transporting the transport-object by an unmanned transport vehicle has been proposed. Further improvement in obstacle detection capability of such an unmanned transport vehicle is desired.